Just Pretend
by Cherryblossom419
Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée! Originally Faking, title changed
1. Fiancée

Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée. See where this is leading? If you don't read to find out… and if you do read anyways. 

**Just Pretend**

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 1 Fiancée **

Inuyasha P.O.V

Life could have been good, everything could have been fine if my parents hadn't come into the picture. My dad constantly nagged me to find a wife and settle in. He was getting old and everyone knew it but what he really wanted was grandchildren. Nagging little annoying kids that cried, whined, and were stupid. Want to know how I know all this? It's because of my next door neighbor's kid Shippo. The dumbass constantly visits; it's almost as if he has no other existing life and I'm his only source of entertainment. Besides me, my father had Sesshomaru who was probably nowhere close to settling in and father had given up on trying a long time ago. 

I knew my father's nagging would one day get the best of me but I didn't know it would be so soon. Lately he has gotten more annoying then usual.  I knew I was nowhere close to finding a girlfriend I'd want to go steady with. So that is how I came up with my brilliant beyond stupid idea. You see I live in somewhat of a condo with my best friend Kagome, most perverted best friend, Miroku, and his girlfriend, Sango.

 Now Kagome and I were real tight she'd do anything for me and I would do almost anything for her. That is what made my idea all the more brilliant. Now the only thing left was to convince her to play along. 

Kagome P.O.V

It seems like I've known Inuyasha forever. I met him when we were just little kids. He was such a stupid kid, but for some reason he had a way of pulling you to him and before I knew it we were friends just like that and have been ever since. Yea, sure he's rude, obnoxious, mean, unfair, and unkind much of the time but in the end he's still a good guy at heart, really. 

After all the years I have known Inuyasha I had built up quite a bond with him and that's probably what got me into agreeing to his little scheme. One day Inuyasha came up to me and proposed that I help him get his father off his back about him settling in and god knows we all would want that. His father usually made phone calls once every two months to check on Inuyasha's 'love life' if he ever had one. Well recently the calls have become more recent. At first it was every week, the weeks became days, and well the days quickly changed to hours. Since his parents had moved to the States and we were in Japan. The time difference was about eleven hours. Hardly anyone got a good night sleep and plus we all shared paying the phone bill which was adding up to untold numbers.  I knew Inuyasha's idea was a stupid one but it was impossible to resist him and I would appreciate going back to paying the normal monthly phone bill and getting some decent sleep again. 

So here I was waiting at the airport with Inuyasha's hand hung loosely around my waist almost in a shy manner than the actual closeness we should have had. Yes I had stupidly agreed to be Inuyasha's fiancée. We would fake a marriage and send his parents trudging home along with the huge phone bills. Then everything would go back to normal or so I thought. 

Normal P.O.V

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed "act a little more natural will you? Damn you're as stiff as a board. If you want your parent's to buy into this act then you gotta put more effort into it!"

"Feh, don't tell me what to do bitch." Inuyasha said simply.

"well you better do as I say or I'm going home this instant and you can tell your parents you have no fiancée and it was all made up." Kagome finished in the same tone. Inuyasha eyed her with one of his 'you wouldn't dare' looks and then Kagome smirked._ So you think you will always have everything your way? Well think again! _She twisted away from him and began walking towards the exit. _That'll teach you. _Instantly Kagome regretted her actions _O man he better come after me. Please come after me please come after me…_

Alarm took over Inuyasha's face before he took off after her. "ok Kagome I'm sorry ok?" Inuyasha said kindly looking intently at Kagome.

A light tint appeared on Kagome's face before giving in "Argh! Fine but if you call me that again you'll be regretting it!"

"Hmp! Can't promise you anything" Inuyasha told her stubbornly.

"Well you better! How can I be your wife if you aren't gonna be nice to me? Kagome shrieked.

"Well you aren't go--" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when someone behind him came to tap his shoulder. Inuyasha cursed inwardly. "Hey mom, hey dad" Inuyasha said dryly "meet my fiancée and your soon to be daughter-in-law, Kagome"

"Hey…" Kagome said smiling. 

A/N: So what do you think? Read and review!


	2. Father and Son

Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée. See where this is leading? If you don't read to find out… and if you do read anyways. 

**Just Pretend**

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 2: Father and Son**

Kagome P.O.V

So here we were standing like a bunch of idiots in the middle of a very busy airport. Me and Inuyasha watched nervously awaiting his parent's reactions. 

There was a long silence … it dragged … and dragged … until it sunk through their thick skulls; probably something Inuyasha inherited. Excuse me, I must rephrase myself, it's something Inuyasha did inherit no doubt. 

"Wahh! Kawaii!" I heard someone say before I was pulled into a bone breaking hug "O Inuyasha! I didn't know you had such good taste in women! She's absolutely fabulous!" It was only then, when the person tilted up my head to get a better look at my face most likely did I know it had been Inuyasha's mother. 

She was quite a pretty lady, she had long black hair that framed her petite face perfectly and hung loosely to her waist. She showed hardly any signs of aging but Inuyasha had once told me his parents both about close to their seven-ties. The man standing next to her was no exception. He looked just as youthful and was still quite handsome… no I am not attracted to older guys! No offense or anything. The only thing that gave him away was the wrinkles that appeared when he smiled and his long white silver-ish hair that was pulled into a pony tail.

They both were very nice people unlike some people specifically their own child, Inuyasha who could use some work on his people's skills.

His mother and I clicked right away she was so nice. She didn't even want me to call her by her real name but to call her mom. I was so psyched! It felt so right but then so wrong at the same time. Still for some reason I was too happy to care. 

Then out of the blue she started asking me a bunch of questions about Inuyasha and for some reason I couldn't help but think she was interrogating me or something. But I guess all the time I spent with Inuyasha paid off and I breezed through them easily. I mean Inuyasha is basically an open book, most of the time anyways. 

We ended up leaving Inuyasha and his dad behind to go get the luggage while we toured the little souvenir shops. The little shot glasses are sooo cute!

Inuyasha P.O.V

It was quite obvious that my parents had bought into the whole 'Kagome being my fiancée' thing. If the sun keeps shining on me I'll be able to get rid of my parents faster than I thought. 

I watched as Kagome and my mom talk like a bunch of love sick idiots. I couldn't help but stare stupidly at my mother who suddenly seemed to start raining Kagome with questions specifically about me. Thank the lord my so called 'fiancée' is actually best friend, or Kagome would have been a fried fish. 

Soon after what looked like my mother's little interrogation, she and Kagome decided to check out the souvenir shops, leaving me and my dad to go get the luggage.  

This was exactly what I feared, being left alone with my father to have a son and father chat. This was not going to be a short walk.

Normal P.O.V

"So son are you actually planning on marrying that girl?" The man questioned eagerly.

"Hell yes! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Inuyasha said sharply _what the hell is he trying to get at? Damn he's up to something I just know it_

"But are you truly sure you love her? With all your heart?" The man continued eyes shinning with anticipation.

_Fuck no who the hell would like her anyways?_ Inuyasha had to bite his tongue down from saying what echoed through his head _Dumbass!_ He reminded himself_ You're suppose be in love with her remember? _"oh yea pop" Inuyasha started dryly "I love her with all my heart!" Inuyashafinished with all the joy left in him _yea right._

"O good I was just making sure-" His father turned to smile at him _it makes me sad how much of a dumbass my own son can be sometimes _"and I got it all on tape as proof." He finished smiling as he pulled out a tape recorder from him pocket. Then joyously he skipped ahead towards the luggage drop off leaving Inuyasha behind. 

Only one thing went through Inuyasha's mind _damn that's gotta be hard on his arthritis! _

A/N: Inuyasha's got strange parents if you ask me. I'm so sorry I promise the next chapter will move a little faster ^_^ don't forget to R&R! 

*Note: I'll try to update as often as possible but its not gonna be everyday like today and yesterday …*


	3. Torment Miroku

Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée. See where this is leading? If you don't read to find out… and if you do read anyways. 

Flare4ever: Actually I have seen most of the series [manga too]… ive downloaded so many episodes ive basically received hell every time my mom sees the electricity bill ^_^; it just seemed that only Kagome's family was a bit on the odd side [NO OFFENSE!] I mean isn't Inuyasha's mother like a princess or something and his dad's a demon and in the 3rd movie preview [haven't seen it *weeps* but I will as soon as it's out as a download online] they seemed very um …mature-ish? Then again that could be me thinking too. I guess we both do alotta thinking ^_^

A/N: Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! Remember your reflection on my story is very, VERY important to me, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think but don't just something like 'its stupid' the end and no reason why [I don't know why it's stupid and I don't know how to improve it]. You guys keep me fueled with hope that I'll reach the finish line! [Did that make sense? Whatever you'll figure it out]

Sorry I just realized that italics don't work when I upload so for thinking I'll do it with these brackets [ ] so very sorry! But if anyone knows why and how they can get it to work PLEASE! Tell me! 

Oh by the way I completely forgot to mention before that I do own Inuyasha, the books that is and some of the DVDs and little plush dolls and maybe some of the wall scrolls, all the typical fan stuff but owning the actual rights to it and all that other good stuff, sadly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi -_-;

Another thing I forgot to mention, Inuyasha is not a hanyou sadly but just a normal human being [but have no fear, he is still equally sexy! ^_^; and Sesshomaru who might show up later on is also a human [with natural silver hair! Sorry Sesshy with black hair doesn't seem right and for any of you that think it would look cool, I'm sorry.] 

"Talking"

^__^ switching scenes, time gap etc

[Thinking]

*action*

A/N: Author Note

(Setting, probably won't be used very often)

I think that's it for now

**Just Pretend**

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 3: Torment Miroku**

Inuyasha P.O.V

Boy did my parents bring alotta stuff. They could probably move here with all the stuff they brought. Why the hell would they have to bring so much stuff? What the hell would you do with all this stuff? That was what plagued my mind as we exited out of the airport, I had a ton hovering over my back since they ran out of the damn little carts and to top things off we had to pried Kagome and my mother away from the little shops. Simpler said than done. I swear shopping does things to people.

We had to take two taxis back in order to transfer all the stuff to our place I was a little nervous about where all the stuff would be stored when we reached our destination considering the place was small enough as it was. Well naturally, I sat with Kagome and my parents sat in another car. The seating capacity was a bit small considering all the luggage compacted into the trunk, front seat and half of the back seat. I still couldn't figure out why my parents would bring so much stuff? I just don't get it damnit! 

Normal P.O.V

On the way back Kagome and Inuyasha just sat quietly not exchanging any words. They were so close they were basically sitting on top of each other. Kagome was the only one to really noticed and tried to get as far up away from the him the luggage would allow, but whenever she did Inuyasha would only move over more to make himself more comfortable. Eventually she gave up once she was basically on top of some of the luggage. It was then she noticed how quiet it was the only thing she could hear was the taxi driver blabbing to himself asking them questions not really caring if they answered or not.

[Its way too quiet! Come on think of something to say Kagome! Ah got something] "Its going pretty well, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quickly out of the blue. 

"Yea" Inuyasha said staring out the window at the passing scenery. 

[Damnit Inuyasha! You could say something else!] "Well I get the feeling they do buy into our act; the only thing I'm worried about is how everyone else will react." Kagome said trying to keep the conversation alive. "I mean it's so sudden, at least Sango and Miroku are in on it or they'd probably give us hell"

Suddenly Inuyasha's reflection on the window winced [Oh damn! She's gonna hammer me for this] "um yea about that Kagome? I didn't tell them and we can't really tell them" Inuyasha turned to show Kagome a rather sweet lopsided smile but instead came face to face with something he'd rather have avoided.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" Kagome shrieked, her face suddenly looked twenty sizes bigger. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said shaking with anger "you have ANY, ANY idea what you have brought upon us?" 

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry!" [Jeez I didn't think she'd overreact this much!] "We can't tell Miroku cause he'll probably spill the beans if you bribe him, I hear he's struggling and well Sango is a really bad actor and you know how she goes off about everyone when she gets drunk. So I conclude that we just keep it as it is." Inuyasha finished proudly awaiting Kagome's expression. 

Kagome could only sign after realizing that Inuyasha was probably right, but still decided to pound him anyways. [How did I get myself into this?] Kagome thought depressingly as their taxi pulled to a brief halt with a 'sleeping' Inuyasha slumped over his seat. 

Sango P.O.V

This morning I was rudely awake by Kagome and Inuyasha as they left for the airport to go pick up Inuyasha's parents. I had the day off from work so I decided I would make the house a little tidier for the sake of Inuyasha's image, not that it really would have mattered. I mean it doesn't take that long to figure out how much of a slob, Inuyasha really can be. I mean he had to have lived with them some point in his life. 

I slowly made my way downstairs only to find Miroku flirting with the package delivery lady. I quickly rushed in front of him, thanked the lady who seemed quite relieved to have an excuse to leave and as soon as she did I turned around and slapped him hard.

"Sango-chaan! There are other ways to express your love for me you know?" Miroku told me while rubbing his cheek.

"Miroku" I told warningly

"Hai, hai I'll be in my room then" He said in somewhat of a sulking as he made his way up the stairs and about halfway there turned back to look at me "by the way is that a Canterbury chemise from Victoria Secret?" he said slyly before running to his room and left me there completely red after realizing I had forgotten to change. 

This is why I sometimes wonder why I live here. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome can't seem to afford to be able to live alone or some other reason they won't seem to share but I on the other hand, I would be inheriting my family's very successful extermination business. I suppose it would just be too lonely living alone, anyways if I wasn't around who would protect all the passing girls from Miroku. Okay don't know where that came from but I guess in the end the truth is I really do like it here, there's never a dull moment. Actually with Miroku around dull moments are always welcome. 

So there I was spending my morning cleaning after I got changed anyways while Miroku left for his room to prepare for some job interviews. Seemingly, he had just gotten fired from his previous job for groping his boss's daughter. Sadly the poor idiot can't keep his hands to himself for anything. Now the odd reason he's never been able to keep a secure job seems a bit more apparent.

Miroku P.O.V

Seriously I don't think it was really necessary to fire me. Jeez, whoever knew money was so hard to earn these days. Well now I'm back to ground zero browsing through pointless ads, until usually one pops up and ends up being as stupid as the rest. It's as if right on cue an ad captures my complete attention. Hmm…looks like they're looking for a male striper, one that can entertain and show what it really means to part-ay and when I thought this job couldn't get any better it didn't. After completely finishing the ad, I cringe and dropped any earlier interest. Why does this happen? It's like the world is out to get me. Just when I think something good is about to come my way it turns out to be for gays. This is depressing.

I paged through more ads when I heard the vacuum start down on the level below me and knew Sango was cleaning the house again, she's so neat it's scary. But this was my chance! I had been planning this for months. I looked up at the small pencil hole I had carefully carved into a side of my wall and smiled. I quietly opened my door and when the coast was clear, quickly snuck into Sango's room which was conveniently right next to mine. 

The room I had just entered was painted a plain, boring beige color and the only furniture in the room was a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a laptop. Where were the huge idol posters I imagined? The ones NORMAL girls had? Well I suppose being- how is she? Twenty-eight I guess you tend to lose interest in those things. Now my hopes of creating a hole for peeping, well I wouldn't exactly call it that, crumbled. Although I did see something that did catch my eye; it was a picture of what looked like a younger version of Sango with a younger man standing next to her hands wrapped around each other, smiling. As I walked over to the desk I couldn't help but noticed the chemise Sango had on earlier. I tried to resist temptation but I couldn't. I just had to see what company made it. I quickly flicked the back over, ha-ha! I knew it was from Victoria Secret. My attention adverted back to the picture, disgusting! How can Sango be interested in younger guys? I was a little on the side of pissed off and probably didn't notice myself slamming the sharp object in my hand right into the ground that somehow struck my foot. 

I cried out in complete agony as I slumped down on Sango's bed trying to sooth my purple foot. That was when I realized it had gotten very quiet, very sudden and it was then I noticed the squeaking floorboards, followed by Sango's voice calling for me. I cussed silently as I hobbled over to the door and was about to open it when I remembered that I didn't take my screwdriver with me. 

I quickly picked it up and went back to the door, I was about to open the door when it opened itself and slammed full speed towards my lurching head. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

^___^

I slowly forced my eyes open trying to focus the blurry setting before me and it was then the actual impact of what seem to be a blow the head take effect. I had the honor of both the presences of a horrible headache and a seemly not very pleasant looking Sango. "So tell me Miroku-san whatever are you doing in my room?" Sango asked sweetly bending over to look me right in the eye, her glowing magenta orbs shinning brightly.

I was at a loss of words and before I knew it I was caressing Sango's oh so wonderful butt. I guess they don't call it natural reflexes for nothing. I only heard Sango shriek HENTAI which I obviously am not; I'm just a very healthy man with rather lively hormones. The next thing I saw was Sango's hand, connect hard against his face and then everything went black a second time. Sometimes life could be so unfair

Normal P.O.V

"Why that pervert!" Sango huffed angrily. [He never learns!] Then she took another glance at him and felt a little sorry for what she had just done [damn what's wrong with you? Now you're feeling sorry for a hentai. Maybe staying in this place has caused some permanent damage.] Feeling satisfied with the explanation she gave herself, she continued to drag Miroku back to his room 

^___^

Kagome softly shook Inuyasha "Hey, we're here" she whispered

"No, five more minutes!" Inuyasha pouted before shifting into another position.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, but Inuyasha dismissed her call and continued to sleep. Kagome had come to the end of her string; she quickly smacked Inuyasha awake telling him that they were back.

"Damn wrench didn't have to hit that hard did you?" Inuyasha mumbled angrily as he got out of the taxi.

"Sorry, what did you call me dear?" Kagome said sweetly.

"I called you a w-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence seeing his mother emerge from behind him. Inuyasha's mother smiled "Inuyasha please finish I don't want to hold you from your conversation." 

"It's alright our um conversation can wait…" Inuyasha said nervously hoping his mother hadn't been behind him the whole time. 

A/N: Does anyone know Inuyasha's mother's name? Please if you do tell me. ^_^

"No Inuyasha I INSIST!" 

For a moment Inuyasha stalled then he cleared his throat "yes, uh where was I? Um… I mean Kagome I can't stop telling how w-w-w-wonderful you are uh in uh bed?" Inuyasha finished taking a breath of relief. Kagome however was quite flustered [Mental Note: Kill Inuyasha!]

*giggles* "well it's nice to see such lively couples"

^__^

When she returned to her own room she noticed a screwdriver and a picture of her next to it. She slowly walked over and picked up the picture. She turned it over to face up and smiled sadly at the photo before walking over to set it back to its original spot. She was about to continue cleaning when she stepped on top a hard object. Before picking up the object, she stringed up a nice line of cusses and stalked over to Miroku's room. [What has that hentai been up to?!] 

^__^

A/N: I = Inuyasha, K = Kagome, S = Sango, M = Miroku in case of confusion whose thinking what when their in a group. 

At about the same time Inuyasha appeared in the doorway with a junk load of stuff as Kagome and his parent's followed. [I: When will Sango ever quit? What a waste of time. The house is only gonna be a mess again. Stupid girl]

^__^

Miroku had just begun to regain consciousness just in time for Sango's appearance at the entry way of his room. It was then that Sango first noticed a strange hole that lead to the wall in her room. Miroku sluggishly sat up and smiled [M: Think quick Miroku] "So Sango you like my peep sake hole? It's for keeping my very special pencils" he said smoothly and was about to continue but decided to stop when he saw Sango's knuckles turn white griping the screwdriver he had left in her room. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed right before an audible thud was heard from the floor below. 

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed nervously [I: Shit not good] [K: Why now, Sango?!]. They both watched Inuyasha's parents shrug it off as if was nothing at all and proceeded to take small bags of luggage. [K: *sweat drop* Wow, they seem even more carefree than mom…]

A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I guess I'll have to break my promise that I'll make things go faster. I have to stick with this pace for now it just flows better for me. I hope none of you guys mind. Hope I'm still living up to the story's standard. Ja! O R&R!


	4. Kagome's WHA Part 1

Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée. See where this is leading? If you don't read to find out… and if you do read anyways. 

shinketsu009: You do not know how much I love you right now! Thank you so very much for telling me how to download the right format. I'm so happy I'm in tears _or it could be from the blow I received to my foot early while remodeling. Yea that could be. _I'm still happy thought.

Jamethiel1: Hehe it's so weird having one of the author's I read review me. I feel so loved. Thanks you better update too! 

A/N: Sorry for the late post, all project deadlines was this week. I LUV YOU ALL! Thank you so much for reviewing my latest chapter. I have hit a record of 21 reviews for just 3 chapters. Though you may not think it's a lot I do so don't make me feel down cause I'm on TOP OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!! Okay maybe not really the top but who the hell cares?! I like using italics for thoughts… do you guys like brackets or italics better? Include it in review. I'm gonna use italics for now. This InuKag no matter whatever you read in this story. 

"Talking"

^__^ switching scenes, time gap etc

[Thinking]

*action*

A/N: Author Note

---Setting, probably won't be used very often---

**Just Pretend**

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's WHA? (Part 1)**

Kagome P.O.V

Speaking of mom I haven't see her in a long time and it would be nice for them to come visit me.  Problem is money, always is. I haven't seen Souta since his graduation from Yale in the U.S.A. Sure we make occasional phone calls to one another but it's usually him calling cause I probably wouldn't be able to even afford a minute long call (again with money, God can you not live with money?).  After all those years of sister-brother arguments, he finally put his bickering talent to use. 

He's now a top-notch lawyer that's rich and won't lend me a penny (again with the money, yes I tend to talk about something a lot when I don't have it) for anything, what a great brother he is. Whoever knew a person could hold a grudge since 3rd grade? Just cause he was poor and I wouldn't lend him money doesn't mean he has to be an ass about it now. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid! I'm smart too you know? Just didn't end up filthy rich like Souta.

I just **HAD** to go into literature as a major.  Slaving all those stinkin' years and I end up being a writer in the magazine, Seventeen for Japanese teens. How did my life ever come to this? Where were my dreams of writing novels? Wining the Nobel Prize? No instead I'm reading about boy problems (reminding me that I don't have any, that's a bad thing) I mean I'm 27 and I feel like my life is coming to an end already. Probably already is. Damn.

A/N: Hmm do they even have a Seventeen magazine in Japan?

But that's how I ended up here, cheap rent, nice looking neighborhood and a great location. Really was a very attractive deal and it got even better when I found out that Inuyasha lived there too. 

I met Inuyasha at the beginning of lets see… um 8th grade. He had transferred over and I stupidly volunteered myself to show the new kid around. Well he turned out to be quite a pain. I hoped that I would never see him after that day but let me tell you once he's there he's there to stay. 

Only thing that would have kept me from moving it could have been if Miroku had been my tour guide of the place instead of Inuyasha. I mean what kind of a pervert asks you to bare their child? No less than two seconds of even saying hi? Now that I think of it, he hadn't even said bothered with a greeting! Guess the poor guy probably doesn't get much from the ladies (well maybe a good beating). Not that I do either. No I mean GUYS! Not ladies. Yes ladies, sad to say but I am straight as an arrow. 

I haven't dated much in my life, I was pretty popular with one guy through my high school… hmm what was his name? Hobo, I think. Yea that's it. He'd shower me with presents not that I didn't like it but he was way too absent minded. A lil empty in the head… if you know what I mean. Anyways Inuyasha was so protective of me then, he would have had a freak accident if I did. 

Now come to think of it there is one guy at work that is real cute, well he is a model. What can I say? (School girl crushes are allowed at work aren't they?) And (drum roll please) I Kagome Higarashi get to interview him on Monday! I suppose working for Seventeen isn't all that bad.  Not bad at all. 

^___^

Well Monday came quickly but not as all as I would have liked. I woke up with a horrible feeling lurching in my stomach. Feeling myself about to give way I scram for the bathroom.

Let me tell you it was not pretty. I completely puked my guts out. I will never eat raw fish again… no, forget it I'm not giving up sushi.

I quickly tried to scrub the nasty, bitter taste that still lingered at the tip of my tongue. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I saw Sango looking at me funny. 

"Hehe. Good morning Sango?" I ask thinking of the first thing to enter my head and then she laughs. "Well my morning has already been ruined by your little episode, no offense," Sango chucked before her expression turned serious "don't tell me you ate the leftovers in the fridge." 

"Naw, I threw that out," I said lying through my teeth. If I told Sango I did eat it she would give me a whole lecture again about food poisoning and then I would be late for work and be lectured by my stupid boss. SO in order to avoid that whole chain of horrid events I told a little white lie. It's only a little lie, how much damage could it do?

Hey! I couldn't help it! I was hungry and our kitchen had less food than people probably did during the depression! So sue me!

Telling the lie got me to work on time so I'm grateful. Sadly to a pile of mail from eager advice seeking teens, this was going to be a long day. 

Opening the first letter and reading it amused me. Sometimes the density of some teenage girls never ceases to surprise me. Take this for example:

_Dear Seventeen,_

_            I've been having problems with my boyfriend. He's been going out with my friend and flirting a lot. I don't know if he's cheating on me, but he doesn't even talk to me anymore and says we should start seeing other people. What should I do?_

_Troubled Soul._

BIG BOLD LETTERS **DUMP HIM!**

Those are actually the letters I tend to appreciate when I start to receive problems about a subject I am totally unfamiliar with, sex. (I may be corny for thinking this but I'm gonna be a virgin till I'm married and probably remain one for the time I'm married to Inuyasha)

Does it look like I know how big a penis gets? Or how to break one? (Revenge probably) Even got one asking how many penises could fit into a vagina. *Shutters* If you really want to know go find out yourself!

This job reeks

…Interview with Kouga…

Okay fan letters reek

Speaking of Kouga I get to go meet him for lunch now!

Inuyasha P.O.V. 

Maybe taking Miroku to my work was a bit of a mistake, cause the boss loves him. Why? They're both scumbag perverts. Even worse he gave Miroku a job. Now he helps me host our crappy music/loser talk show radio station. If I had a choice I really wouldn't be here. Damn the power of money! 

The sad thing is that Miroku has been quite popular with the girls calling in and even to the point of raising the number of listeners. Everyone thinks he's such a ladies' man. Sure, a real lady pervert. If he keeps this up he just might be working with me for the rest of my pathetic life. 

Anyway speaking of Miroku I still haven't told him or Sango about our engagement and I don't think Kagome will be of much help in sharing the 'happy' news. The later we tell them the more time I have time to preserve my remaining sanity before they crush it.

I've booked an appointment at Tokyo City Hall for 3PM after I get off work. You can have a quick marriage there, although my parents will probably have a fit about it. Who gives a damn? As long as they get off my back I'll be happy.

Only three more hours…one hundred eighty minutes… ten thousand eight hundred seconds… of enduring Miroku in the same room as me. Why the hell is time so long? 

Normal P.O.V.

_OMG! There he is! He's even cuter in person. Okay Kagome, keep your cool. Look ahead… smile… smile…. Walk…. Smile (damn this is started to screw with my cheek muscles) Almost there and you're here. Nice._

"Hey" Kagome says smiling her muscles twitching. 

_She's cute _"Hey to you too, I take you're Higarashi Kagome?" He asked flashing a million dollar smile.

_I could die a happy woman! _"Yep that's right, so ready to begin?" Kagome says smiling sweetly. _He was nice too! Oh my god! Nothing like Inuyasha, hmm why'd he come up all the sudden? Oh yea, we're getting married today. The plan is to get married, after a few weeks, wait what will we do after a few weeks? I shouldn't worry too much Inuyasha probably has something.  Always does._

"How 'bout we start by ordering and talk about it over lunch?" Kouga said trying to make it into a lunch date.

"Um… that's quite alright I'm not really that hungry anyways. *rumble* _Shut up! You know I can't afford anything here._

Kagome looks up when she hears Kouga chuckling. "It's my treat"

"Alright if you don't mind…" she says her voice with a sliver of guilt. _[Kagome: Score!]_

^___^

"So Kouga let's begin with the question every single girl is begging to know," Kagome began as their food arrived. "Are you single?" Kagome said excitedly slightly interested herself. 

"Does every single girl include you Ms. Kagome?" Kouga asked slyly

"Eh? Me?" Kagome squeaked feeling her self go a little red. _What is he implying? Does he like me? No, Kagome don't be unfaithful to Inuyasha. What do you mean unfaithful? Who the hell cares if I'm unfaithful! We're not even together! Wait a sec, scratch that I forgot I'm his fiancée.  _

"Sorry Kouga already taken." Kagome said a little disappointed in her self _Damn you Inuyasha why did I ever agree to your plan?_

_Damn _"and who's the lucky guy?" Kouga asks unhappily.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking the questions?" Kagome said taken aback.

"Sorry Ms. Kagome. I promise to answer any question you want if you tell me." He said smiling making Kagome unable to resist. 

"It's a boy named Inuyasha" she blurted _AH! I can't believe I just told him that! BAKA!_

_Inuyasha… why does that name sound familiar? I know I've heard it somewhere before. Ah I know he's that famous porn star…wait, Kagome likes a porn star? Oh dear god and she seemed so sweet and innocent. _"Tell him he's a lucky guy" Kouga said sounding a bit disappointed and shocked from his little analysis.

The rest of the interview went normally. Normally besides Kouga's crushed ego on how Kagome could like a porn star more then him. Nothing special really. In the end Kagome thanked Kouga and left mentally cursing Inuyasha.

Kagome P.O.V.

Finally when a nice, cute, decent guy notices me I'm cursedly 'engaged.' Someone is out to get me. I just know it!

I angrily stock back to my office with quite a few people looking at me strangely. 

My mood goes from bad to worse when I hear the really annoying 'you've got mail' guy say 'you've got mail'. First mail is from Inuyasha saying that I was going to meet him right after work so we could get married at the city hall. Damn so soon! The next one was from a person I hadn't even talked to in ages. Ayumi… why would she be emailing me? 

_Kagome! _

_Help! I dunno what to do, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is and you're the only person that can help me! Please come visit me as soon as you can at… (Insert address here) please I'm scared! _

_Ayumi_

Holy mother of god! Poor Ayumi I have to help her. I'll go after work, wait that's my wedding, screw Inuyasha's wedding, it can wait! He's gonna be so pissed maybe calling him will make things go smoother…

*Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* *Beep* "Inuyasha ain't here now so call later *beep* Damn beeping son of a *Beep* what the fuck is wrong with this thing?" I didn't tell it to beep! *Beep* Damnit! _*BEEP*_

That's Inuyasha alright. "Hey Kagome here I need to do something important after work so our little fiesta will have to wait okay? I'll stop by in case you don't receive this message and probably won't since you can't work your own answering machine. Ja!"

Okay Ayumi hang in there for two more hours. I pick up my highlighter and start to highlight some of the articles in the magazine. Suddenly the wheels in my brain start to turn. Maybe two hours wont be necessary.

^___^

Thank you Office Max commercials! My dumb boss believed me and let me out early, now the only problem was the yellow highlighter all over my face. 

I called a taxi over and was greeted by a horrified look from the driver.

"Could you please take me to (insert Inuyasha's work place) please?" I said sounding as sweet as possible and he just stared. I was really starting to get pissed.

"Sir, could you please start burning miles? I'm afraid I can't keep my barf down forever." Oh that got him cause before I knew it we were speeding down the highway and right down to Inuyasha's place. "Thanks a bunch and keep the change." He looked undyingly grateful as I got out. Shesh, what's his problem?

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha was about to leave the recording studio for lunch break (A/N: Sorry I know absolute zero about how radio stations work) when he saw Kagome turn the corner. _What the fuck? Is that highlighter on her face? _She sees him and motions for him to go over there. 

Groaning, Inuyasha quietly leaves the room and walks over _what's she up to? Something's up if she came all the way over to my work.  _

"Inuyasha! I need to ask a favor." Kagome shrieks franticly at him. 

At this time Miroku had noticed Kagome and had told everyone listening to the radio station that Inuyasha's girl friend had just showed up. "You all know Kagome Higarashi right? Kagome is one of the best of the best at Seventeen Magazine. Well everyone I know I'm not suppose to esadropp but you all want to know what's between Inuyasha and Kagome right? Hm… I can't really hear what their saying but I'm sure I can make some of it out. Uh huh… a baby… pregnant… father… holy shit! I think we've stumbled onto something big. It seems to me that Kagome has a baby and is pregnant and Inuyasha is the father… _Inuyasha is the father but wait that means that he and Kagome…Oh my forsaken virgin eyes!  _Still in shock Miroku watches as Kagome drags a shocked Inuyasha out the front door. Regaining himself Miroku continues the talk show deciding to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha later. Completely unaware of what he had just said to listeners all around Japan. 

^___^

"Damnit Kagome! Inuyasha huffed angrily as she haled him into the taxi. 

"Listen here, Inuyasha! You have to at least do something for me! I'm marrying you for god sake! Be a little grateful. My friend needs me and I don't plan on backing out so we are taking a 3 hour train ride to Hiroshima whether you want to or not!" Kagome said matching him temper, "unless you rather have me dump you on the road right now and let you find your way home!" 

Inuyasha signed heavily "Feh, fine." 

Arriving at the train station, Kagome dragged a still very reluctant Inuyasha onto the train headed for Hiroshima.

Finally finding their seat Inuyasha said something much unexpected as they sat down "You know we're gonna miss the 'wedding' right?" his voice quieting.

A little shocked Kagome cocked her head to look directly at him "Are you sick?" she asks putting her hand to his forehead. She takes her hand off when Inuyasha remains silent and notices a small tinge of pink form on his face. Blinking a couple times Kagome decides to look again and doesn't see any pink tinge. _Strange, I could have sworn Inuyasha was blushing! _ "I'm really sorry Inuyasha I promise we'll get married as soon as this is over," Kagome laughs dryly, "did you just hear me? I make it sound like we really are getting married." _What is wrong with me?_ Kagome thought.

"Yea" was Inuyasha's only reply. _Jeez, I sound depressed._ "You know Kagome I was thinking," 

"hmm? Inuyasha I'm tired could we talk about it some other time?" Kagome asked yawning.

"well its about after our scandal wedding," he said turning a little red at what he was about to say "I was thinking I wouldn't mind if we really just stayed together, I mean going through a wedding and getting a divorce is a lot of work," Inuyasha said quickly awaiting Kagome's response.

"Zzzz….zzzz" 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning her way. "Kaagomee…" Inuyasha hissed angrily as he saw a Kagome in deep slumber. Twitching, Inuyasha had to hold his hand down from the urge to slap her awake. "No…not…faking…" he heard Kagome mumble before she slumped over onto his lap. Inuyasha face shot red hot but as he looked down he couldn't help but smile to himself. His best friend since middle school was still the same as ever, always thinking of crazy things. The faded yellow highlighter smeared on her face had proven that and with that he closed his eyes. 

A/N: Sorry I wrote so much and yet we're going so slow. I can't make it any faster and we seem to get nowhere as each chapter goes on. Things will continue to be this slow and well yea slow. R&R! PLEASE! I'll try to go faster, it just a little hectic at school and since deadlines were last week, new projects will be assigned this coming week, speaking of which I will be gone the week of Martin Luther King for a trip up north. 


	5. Kagome's WHA Part 2

Summary: Basically Inuyasha is single and quite happy with his life until his dad becomes more nagging then usual about him settling in. He comes up with this stupid idea involving Kagome being his fiancée. See where this is leading? If you don't read to find out… and if you do read anyways. 

kouga's girl & Anti[.]Poptarts: Heh, no he isn't, just someone with similar name… I guess…. Muahhahaha wouldn't you like to know?

  
Dragonstar03: Yes Miroku will die an early age even though he doesn't have kazana in his hand… lol.

LYNN: Thanks for being so enthusiastic! Your welcome, and THANK YOU for reading this.

Bijin-chan: Sorry I am really horrible with grammar and even though I read it over and over again, I usually miss those…sorry!

HanaTenshiHimeko: Hmm… I'm not sure what she was thinking but it worked. Hehe

have_to_have_inu!: lol. I'm sooo sorry! I'll try to get updates faster. 

A/N: I know you hate me. I'm sorry after I was able to access my files again I couldn't think of what to write even though I have the whole plot graphed out. Homework and everything else got in the way. My parents haven't been what you would call a gay couple (their not gay, no pun intended) and so their going to go their separate ways. It was kind of hard to think of comedic stuff during all this craziness. I'm not sure when the next chapter since we're going to go to court to see who gets custody but please keep with me I promise I'll finish this story even if it kills me. It's ironic really, every time I start writing a fanfic something always manages to get in the way…

Also I changed the title to Just Pretend it just ties in with my story better I'll be uploading the rest of my chapters so they all say that. 

"Talking"

^__^ switching scenes, time gap etc

_Thinking_

*action*

A/N: Author Note

---Setting, probably won't be used very often---

**Just Pretend**

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 5 Kagome's WHA part 2**

Kagome P.O.V

I was having the weirdest dream ever. I was in a land of chocolate and I happily was minding my own business, helping myself to all the chocolate when Inuyasha showed up. He told me leave because everything was fake and this pissed my off cause I knew it was real so I told him it wasn't. Ooo! But he wouldn't stop bothering me so I got really pissed off and clubbed him to death with a piece of chocolate. Once he was down and dead I continued eating chocolate. 

The next thing I saw was a very mad Inuyasha stationed right in my face and upon seeing his face all the yummy chocolate disappeared. Something was hanging heavily in my hand and I realized it was my backpack. Heh. Whoops? 

Inuyasha was still fuming while I tried figuring out what I had done. "Does it strike you funny to beat someone in their sleep?" He gritted through his teeth. I was about to answer, well couldn't figure out an answer actually so the speakerphone saved me.  

"NEXT STOP, HIROSHIMA. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY. THANK YOU." 

  
Hearing this I quickly grabbed Inuyasha and lead him to the exit. He was still pretty upset but I completely ignored his protests to let go of him and let him walk himself. We quickly weaved through the crowds of people and got a taxi.

^___^

The ride didn't last longer than five minutes. The whole time Inuyasha was fuming, god can that guy hold a grudge. I mean I was asleep I couldn't help myself. 

As soon as we arrived I thanked the taxi driver and checked the address. I smiled waiting for the man to leave but he wasn't smiling at me. 

"are you planning on getting a free ride?" his voice was unfriendly and serious.

"uh hehe I'm sorry?" I said as I handed him the money.

I heard him mumbled something like 'kites that dies' and stared as he speeded off leaving a small brown cloud lingering in the air.  

I smiled happily as we made our way for the elevator. There are two reasons why I _love_ elevators. Their _fast _and you don't have to climb 96 flights of stairs to go to a friend's aid.

**_Out of Order. Sorry for an inconvenience_**

****

I stared, laughing to myself, probably making Inuyasha think I was crazy but good god it was funny! That was well before I completely snapped, lost it and began screeching curses at the stupid red sign.  After a good five minutes of a much needed anger release, Inuyasha and I found our way to the stairs.**__**

It was the most uncomfortable walk up but I kept thinking of how Ayumi needed my help. I swear Inuyasha was snickering the whole time, laughing at my stupidity. At least he wasn't mad anymore.

After what seemed or was forever Inuyasha and I finally reached the 96th floor. I guess I should give more credit to Inuyasha since it was really my problem and you'd expect him to be the one whining the whole time but it was mostly that did it for him. 

I couldn't help but jump for joy skipping to her apartment. Putting on a huge grin that probably made me look like the biggest dork in the world, I pressed the doorbell. 

…no answer…

Hmmm… she must be home I'll just try again. So there I was pressing the life out of a doorbell waiting.

  
It was when I was really beginning to lose my nerve when someone finally opened the door to a tiny crack. Out popped a girl's head that I recognized immediately. "AYUMI!" I shrieked, ready for the worst. Her whole presences gave off a heavy stench of alcohol which made me cringe. She must have really had it bad.  

"Jeez not so loud! *hick* Oh hi Kagome," I watched her pause as she started giggling and swatted something inside away. "wait a second honey there's someone at the door." 

"are you okay" I asked eagerly.

"silly *hick* of course I'm *hick* okay *hick* couldn't been better *hick* what brings *hick* you here anyways? She asked her raven hair falling unruly into her face.

I stared uneasily "well you sent me an email saying you needed help."

The girl tossed her head back to the extent the small crack allowed her crackling "oh that *hick* well I'm sorry that was just a fluke *hick* well it was nice meeting you *hick* I have other things to attend to *hick*" And with that she slammed the door in my face.

That was it

Everything I had endured

Was for NOTHING!

I'll admit I was in the state of complete shock and although it was probably unnecessary to stare at the door for the next twenty minutes, I did so anyways. 

Then I caved in. I started wailing and crying trying to block the unpleasant moans and groans on the other side. I had been discarded by my friend and it felt strangely strange. 

Inuyasha was being such a sweetie though. He came up to me and asked if I was okay. Well even though he was nice doesn't mean I had to be. If I do recall my words correctly it was something like "damnit does it LOOK like I'm okay?" 

Okay maybe that was a little harsh.

"Yes?" was Inuyasha's ever so intelligent answer. 

"NO! Inuyasha _dear_! There are two things," I said catching a breath "**one** I'm hungry and tired and **two **we have 96 flights of stairs to travel!"

He paused for a minute "um… well if it makes you feel any better I can carry you down."

Oh sometimes I just love Inuyasha!

I quickly without hesitation got on his back.

"Jeez do you have stones lodged into your stomach?" 

That pissed me off. He was going to die! If I wasn't so tired I would've clobbered him, guess he got lucky this time. "Thanks Inuyasha" I whispered, he probably didn't even hear me before I yawned and closed my eyes. 

(A/N: Super, super sorry to portray Ayumi like this!)

^__^

Miroku P.O.V

After Kagome had taken off with Inuyasha I had been buried with phone calls at the station regarding their little episode. I happily answered every question sincerely to my best extent and when that failed I created little white lies. 

I was completely out of it when I got back to the house but had to inform Sango on everything that had happened. 

I told her everything and she didn't buy a single bit. 

"no way!" she laughed "if they were doing stuff we would've noticed, I mean its not like a wall is gonna block that type of sound!" 

I was defeated "yea, you're probably right," then I realized I was giving up way too easily. What was wrong with me? "Wait though. Why would Kagome and Inuyasha be talking about a baby, father, pregnancy?"

I watched Sango scrunch her eyebrows as if she was trying to recall something. "Now that you mention it Kagome has barfing every morning since last Thursday."

"People that are pregnant get morning sickness right?" I asked a bit uneasily.

"Who's pregnant?" a small voice came from the trees outside the window.

"WAIT! Don't jump! I didn't take-" I began but it was already too late. The little figure collided with the small screen and fell backwards to the earth.

"DAMN!... Miroku!!!!" 

Sango stared expectantly at me. 

"WHAT?" I asked 

"well? Aren't you going to get him?" She asked waiting for me to go.

I was going to take my chances. "Hmm… what would you do if I said no?"

"There is the possibility of sending you flying down through that same window, or-"

"jeez isn't anyone gonna come help me?" the voice interrupted

This time she glared, "FINE!" I said stalking down the stairs and outside. Crap! Inuyashas' rubbing off on me. 

I pulled open the front door and there stood a little boy with bright orange hair around the age of six. "You know Shippou? You have no fashion sense whatsoever." I said patting myself in the back for the smart remark.

I watched as a devilish grin spread across his face "Miroku you do realize that was gay" I felt my eye start to twitch, damn I hate this kid. "You gonna invite me in or am I gonna have to stand out here all day?" 

"You're gonna stand there all day!" I hissed ready to slam the door. 

"MIROKU!!" Sango shrieked as she flew down the stairs. Slapping me on the back of the head she asked me the strangest question in the world "Why are you always so mean to Shippou?" the funny thing is she never sees Shippou mean to me. Women. Always siding with the innocent looking ones. She shoved me to the side apologizing to him. 

"Shippou would you like to come in for a snack? I just made some cookies today." Sango said sweetly.

"You can't cook Sango." I said dryly more to Shippou than to her.

"So I bought em! Are you gonna bite me?!" She snapped while ushering Shippou in.

"Mmm biting Sango," I said while being whisked off into one of my fantasies.

"Not literary you hentai!" She screeched and was about to continue if Shippou didn't interrupt.

"Sango what's a hentai?" 

Inuyasha P.O.V  
  


Today was going to be an easy day. Go to work with Miroku, get married, go home, eat, shower, go to bed. But Nooo Kagome had to go visit her friend 'in need'. So I got dragged from work, climbed 96 flights of stairs, watch Kagome try to help her friend 'in need', carry a Kagome down 96 flights of stairs and by the way she weighs nothing like how she looks and that's a bad thing, and now we're on our way home. Yep, that pretty much sums up my day. 

Never in my life have I been so glad to see our house. Kagome was still sleeping, honestly that girl can really sleep but I've learned from my mistakes and I'm as far away from her as the taxi cab will allow. I paid the taxi driver while he eyed me suspiciously and then cautiously picked Kagome up. I couldn't help but tell the damn man to stop staring, "she lives with me," I told him bluntly. That seemed to put some ease to the man wretched soul. "You seriously thought I was gonna rape her?!" I sputtered stupidly. He looked at me and gave me an uneasy smile before driving off. I thoughtfully chuckled before saying to no one in particular "only a blind person would rape you Kagome," and with that I received a fist to the face. "Apparently sleeping beauty has awoken," I muttered sarcastically as I dropped her to the hard, cold pavement. "You deserved it," I heard her say as she got up and walked to the door. I quickly followed after.

Normal P.O.V

Kagome walked into the house and was greeted in the living room by Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"Shippou! I haven't seen you for a week!"

"That was a good week too" Inuyasha said happily only to receive Kagome's laser burning glare. __

"ah, didn't see you there," Shippou said dryly before it followed an excited "Are you and Kagome having an affair?"  

Sango and Miroku tried to shut Shippou up but it was too late. _Sa: Oh my God! We are so dead! M: Shippou you are so dead!_

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other and started laughing, which seemed to only make the room tenser. Still laughing _Sa: either they think he's joking or they've both lost it maybe I'll just confirm it._ After debating with herself Sango decided to cut in "so you guys aren't?" This seemed to bring both the laughing nuts back to reality. _I: This is a better time than ever _"course not Sango," Inuyasha began uneasily still recovering from his little laughing episode _I: Sorry Kagome _"I mean isn't it better to show affection openly?" Kagome smiling face began to go sour _K: oh fuck! He's gonna do it now? Couldn't he have done it when I was somewhere else?_ "I don't see where this going," Miroku told him cautiously. "well you see me and Kagome have decided to...uh yea" _I: I can't say it damnit why is it so fucking hard?" _

Watching Inuyasha stall Kagome decided to help out. _K: You gonna owe me Inuyasha! _"We've decided to get married!" she ended feeling a little bit relieved.

Now it was the rest of the group to start laughing. 

"You and Inuyasha? As if! *wheezes *" Miroku told them still laughing at the supposedly hilarious joke. 

When Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there the laugher subsided and everyone just stared. "You guys aren't joking are you?" Sango asked making it more of a statement than a question. "I don't think so," Inuyasha said turning his head ever so slightly towards Kagome "are we joking Kagome?" "nope not at all" She said with confidence.

"Okay lets just get one thing cleared up though," Miroku said "You guys aren't doing this because Kagomes' pregnant right?" 

"Miroku no ones pregnant" Kagome said stupidly while Miroku received a glare from Sango

Miroku: "but then who was pregnant at the radio station?" Kagome stared before remembering

"oh that, remember Ayumi from high school?" Miroku nodded recalling a vague picture of the girl

Miroku: "oh yea, she was hot and she had a nice ass." Kagome really couldn't believe it this guy really could make anything into a perverted situation. 

Kagome: "She left me an email at work about her being pregnant and stuff, it's a long story" Miroku looked a bit relieved

Sango: "So you and Inuyasha are just getting married because you guys love each other to death?" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded smiling angelically

"You people sure don't know how to show your affection for one another" Shippou said only to receive a clonk to the head.

Sango: "So when's the wedding?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. 

Kagome: "well it was suppose to be today." Sango looked petrified

Sango: "you mean you weren't going to tell us until afterwards?" Kagome panicked 

Kagome: "of course not Sango I mean we don't have that much money so we were gonna get married at Tokyo City hall" Sango cringed thinking how a girl could have her wedding at that place

Sango: "How about my parent's pay for the wedding and then we could have a great big one!" Inuyasha looked nervous now

Inuyasha: "Sango that would be too much we could never pay you back!" 

Sango: It's okay I mean I'll just tell dad it's for my best friend and that she really needs this, I mean it is your wedding, that doesn't happen to a girl in an every day life.

Kagome smiled "I suppose it doesn't" I_ never thought about that _"You don't have to though, I'll just call up Souta and ask him for an early wedding present" 

Sango: "Alright, AND Inuyasha!" Inuyasha gulped

 Inuyasha: "Yes Sango?"

Sango: "How could you be so irresponsible? You have to understand a girl's feelings!"

"I won't do it again?" He offered 

 "Good, then Kagome will be in good hands, speaking of hands," Sango turned her red head to face Miroku "yours aren't where they're suppose to be!" and then followed a painful whipping sound.

"hmm… Inuyasha where are your parents?" Kagome asked looking around "they couldn't possibly be at Tokyo City Hall could they?" 

"Maybe?" Inuyasha laughed 

"are you serious?" 

"Nah, their probably just out exploring Japan."

"okay just as long as their not there expecting us to be there" 

"It's been six hours Kagome, even my parents wouldn't wait that long."

"ya your right"

Somewhere in Tokyo City Hall...

"Honey something tells me there's something wrong." 

"Nonsense sweetie"

"Alright whatever you say, why are we here anyways?"

"I'm not quite sure"

"Maybe we should go home"

"Maybe we should."

A/N: Yay! I did it! I'm sorry it's probably not that good I was writing with a huge block in front of me (haha get it block? Okay not funny) but I really tried. Hope you enjoyed it and the only way I'll know if you did is if you review rite? Lol. By the way I do like looong reviews, short ones are good too, scratch that just review and I'll be happy ^__^


End file.
